Interactive computer games hosted on a computer in which a player interacts with the computer through a graphical user interface are known. Examples of games may include Frontierville from Zynga, the assignee of the present application. The presentation of a game on the computer device may include a graphical user interface that provides a game board in which an avatar, or a character representing a player, performs tasks. As part of the game, the avatar may perform actions similar to a human, such as walking, picking up an object, and traveling through the game board. The avatar may perform these actions in response to inputs to the computer or graphical user interface or both made by a player. During game play, the player may be awarded a visual representation of a reward in the game called a doober. The doober may be collected by the player by inputs to the computer or graphical user interface. Traditional computer games require a player to perform multiple actions or complex actions to collect a doober. Thus, there exists a need for ways to collect doobers in an efficient manner.